Cumpliendo metas
by Zetier
Summary: Una carrera, eso es suficiente para que los malos se unan y tu enemigo te ayude, formando así un equipo imparable. La victoria es el fin o eso es lo que piensan. [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**Tiempo sin escribir por aquí, bueno, me disculpo si hay errores ortográficos o algunas partes parecen apresuradas pero era una carrera contra reloj para mi ¿Por que? Sencillo, lo deje casi para ultima hora. Sin más disfruten (espero), por cierto no he jugado un Sonic Racing y solo probe hace tiempo el Riders.**

* * *

En un bello atardecer, el conocido puerto de Metal Harbor se encontraba adornado con una gran cantidad de luces y gradas repletas de espectadores, lo que le daba un aspecto ideal para la carrera que comenzaría en unos pocos minutos. El puerto fue modificado por GUN de una forma única para la ocasión, ya que no era una carrera del montón, esta era donde se decidiría el ganador de este año y del tan codiciado premio.

Este año el torneo había sido todo un deleite para los amantes del deporte de motor, debido a la participación de figuras icónicas como Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails y otros participantes no tan esperados como el Dr. Eggman o compañía. El atardecer casi culminaba para dar paso a una noche despejada y mientras eso ocurría, las grandes pantallas colocados en Metal Harbor se encendieron para revelar al narrador favorito de este año Omochao, quien con mucha alegría les dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes, para empezar a presentar a los corredores.

—Antes de todo, quiero decirles que esta carrera tendrá unas variantes. Los participantes contaran con tres pulsos electromagnéticos, un nuevo turbo y será en trio y no en dúo como las anteriores.

Esto generó una ola de gritos en las gradas, todos querían ver estas mejoras en acción y la curiosidad de conocer cuáles serían los grupos era abrumadora. Sin embargo Omochao desapareció de la pantalla y comenzó a reproducirse un video de hace dos días.

—Antes de que cada equipo pase, verán la reacción de cada uno de ellos al conocer su tercer miembro, ya que fue seleccionado de forma aleatoria, no todo fue bien recibido.

* * *

Sonic y Tails aparecieron en pantalla, era de día y estaban junto con los demás clasificados a la final, a la espera de conocer quién de los presentes seria su integrante o si tendrían que separarse y unirse a otro equipo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Omochao entro en escena y revelo el compañero. Al oír esto la boca de Tails parecía tocar el suelo, mientras Sonic solo tenía una sonrisa burlona.

—Sonic…

—Tranquilo Tails esto podría ser divertido —mira a Eggman aun sonriendo— ¡Oye Eggman eres nuestro tercer integrante!, solo espero que puedas seguir el ritmo.

—No olvides que una vez corrí más rápido que tú, erizo cretino —mira a Omochao y camina hacia él lentamente— Y tu chao de lata, mejor que tengas seguro.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Metal Sonic se coloca frente a él— Si lo atacas quedaras descalificado —dice con voz fría.

Eggman asintió, entendiendo los motivos de Metal, después de todo lo que buscaba era ganar. Metal se volvió a su lugar, mientras Eggman tomo un largo respiro y camino hacia Sonic y Tails. Tails solo le dio una mira de desconfianza.

—Bueno otra vez equipo ¿No?

—Nunca hemos sido o hecho equipo Sonic.

—A si, que me dices cuando la colonia espacial.

Sonic siguió provocando a Eggman, mientras Tails solo se colocaba una mano en la cara, esto tomaría un rato. El siguiente equipo fue Blaze y Silver quienes recibieron como integrante a Amy, ambos le dieron una cordial bienvenida. Por otro lado el siguiente equipo no lo tomo tan bien, que fue el de Shadow y Rouge al tener de compañero a Metal. Rouge protesto un poco aunque Shadow simplemente no aparto la mirada de Metal. Solo faltaba un equipo por aceptar a su integrante y ya que eran los últimos, sabían quién seria.

Knuckles bajo ninguna circunstancia quería unirse a ese dúo, con sus puños cerrados caminaba hacia Omochao y este solo se alejaba diciendo que el no formo los equipos. Sin alternativa, sus futuros compañero observaron el comportamiento de Knuckles y fueron a evitar que hiciera algo que los descalificara. Knuckles solo soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando ve a ese erizo sin boca interponerse en su camino.

—¡Solo lo diré una vez, no estaré con ustedes en esa carrera y fuera del camino!

—No lo creo —dice un chacal con heterocromia y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, el cual se colocó al lado del erizo.

—Escuchen no correré con un mercenario y un… una cosa.

—Esta "cosa" tiene nombre —se acerca a Knuckles— y es Mephiles. Ahora, nosotros no queremos tampoco esto, pero si queremos ganar tenemos que competir juntos.

Knuckles solo se cruzó de brazos— Dame una razón de porque…

—Ni no lo haces pierdes todo —dice el chacal comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor de Knuckles— Parecerás un cobarde por no poder correr con otros que no sean de tu preferencia.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Perderás el tan desea premio y esa múrcielaga probara que es mejor que tú ya que… bueno, parece que entre ustedes…

—Bien, ya basta —comienza a relajarse— participare, solo que nada de juegos sucios Mephiles y Zero.

* * *

El vídeo termino junto con la puesta del sol, ahora el cielo estrellado y las luces de Metal Harbor le daban un aspecto único al circuito. Sin más preámbulo Omochao muy animado comenzó a nombran a los participantes por el orden en el que clasificaron a esta final. El primero en hacer acto de presencia fue Shadow con un auto inspirado en el Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, a gran velocidad se colocó en su posición justo al frente de la línea de salida. El siguiente fue Sonic quien entro a la pista haciendo rugir el motor de su auto basado en un Bugatti y colocándose al lado de Shadow.

—¿Crees que en un auto puedas ganarme?

Shadow simplemente ignoro el comentario y miro la pista frente a ellos. Pronto se escuchó el rugir de un vehículo idéntico al Pagani Huayra, el cual era conducido por Blaze quien se colocó detrás de Shadow. El próximo corredor no dudo en lucir el diseño de su auto con unos derrapes, el auto similar a un Koenigsegg Agera RS se robó la atención del público y era conducido por Zero. Así siguieron llegando los corredores Knuckles quedo en séptima posición y Mephiles en la décima.

Zero miro por encima del hombro a Knuckles y Mephiles, dándoles un ligero asentimiento que ambos correspondieron. El lugar quedo con el simple sonido del motor de los autos y pronto tres luces rojas se encendieron sobre la línea de salida.

—En sus marcas —se escucha decir a Omochao acompañado del público—¿Listos?.. ¡Fuera!

Tres luces brillaron en verde y lo siguiente que se escucho fue el rechinar de los neumáticos sobre el áspero metal, seguido del ruido de un helicóptero que transmitiría el evento desde el aire. Sonic siguió a la par con Shadow y al darse cuenta de una bajada muy inclinada disminuyeron su velocidad, cosa que realizaron todos los competidos y una vez volvieron a terreno plano pisaron el acelerador a fondo. Mephiles se encontraba muy lejos de los primero, pero quedo en este puesto a propósito. Knuckles se encontraba muy cerca de Rogue y al ver que se aproximaban a una curva, cargo su primera descarga de PEM (Pulso Electromagnético) la cual al cabo de tres segundo impacto en el parachoques trasero del auto de Rouge causando que perdiera el control por el tiempo necesario para que Knuckles pasara y ella chocara con la barrera colocada al borde de la pista.

—¡Quien va adelante ahora! —grita con una sonrisa.

—Oh, el que ríe de último ríe mejor Knux —sonríe mientras comienza a ganar velocidad.

Debido al impacto, Rouge perdió velocidad y pudo adelantarla Knuckles y Silver, también noto que se acercaba Amy así que le bloqueo el paso. Por detrás de Amy se encontraba Mephiles que miraba por el retrovisor a un Eggman tratando de pasar a su propia creación. Al colocar su vista de nuevo en el camino diviso una curva que los conducía a una rampa.

—Veamos que puede hacer este auto.

Sin más, acelero al máximo quedando a solo milésimas de Amy. La curva estaba cerca y Mephiles tenía la ventaja ya que la curva era cerrada. Amy noto que Mephiles estaba a la par con ella y la curva cerca, así que ambos aminoraron la velocidad. Mephiles tomo la parte interior de la curva obligando a Amy a frenar más, perdiendo así ella el noveno lugar. El auto de Amy no contaba con tan buena aceleración como el de Mephiles quien aceleraba con intención de saltar la rampa con total seguridad. Amy gano la velocidad que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para llegar al otro extremo del circuito al cual conducía el salto por la rampa, por tanto salió del auto y cayó en el agua, donde tendría que esperar a que GUN la sacara.

Todo los demás competidores pudieron llegar al otro extremo con éxito, o mejor dicho a una pista de aterrizaje en un buque de guerra. GUN había colocado varios de estos buques unidos entre sí por pequeños segmentos de acero.

—¿Equipo cuáles son sus posiciones? —exige Zero por el comunicador, ya que cada equipo poseía uno para hablar con los de su equipo.

—Cerca de Silver, pero este erizo no deja ningún hueco —responde Mephiles.

—Yo estoy a un corredor de ti.

Zero miro por el retrovisor, Knuckles se encontraba detrás de Tails— Te ayudare a repasarlo.

Knuckles se preguntaba que intentaría, solo esperaba que no fuera algo ilegal. Zero disminuyo la velocidad y observo como Tails se acercaba, justo antes que lo adelantara choco con el costado de su auto. Tails protesto ante esto, aunque sabía que lo choques intencionales eran totalmente permitidos. Zero quedo justo en el costado trasero del auto de Tails así que se acercó a este y comenzó a empujar con la parte delantera de su auto. Tails giro el volante con fuerza para evitar que su auto se torciera, Zero activo un PEM y aumento la fuerza con que empuja el auto de Tails, no faltaba mucho para que las ruedas cedieran. Mientras Zero seguía con lo suyo Knuckles pudo adelantar a ambos.

Tails estaba a punto de soltar el volante, la fuerza que estaba haciendo para evitar el giro se su auto era mucha. Por si no fuera suficiente noto que se acercaba el fin de esta pista de buques y con ella el inicio de otra rampa. Antes que él pudiera decidir que hacer el auto de Zero disparo un PEM que impacto en el costado del auto y esto fue el punto donde Tails cedió. Zero acelero mientras giraba ligeramente hacia la derecha viendo cómo se gira hacia el otro lado el auto de Tails.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de Rouge se había acercado por el costado del auto de Zero y al ver que Tails impactaría con ella no tuvo tiempo de reacciona, por lo que abandono el vehículo y vio como ambos autos colisionaron. A causa de la velocidad que llevaba Rouge el auto de Tails dio unas vueltas en el aire antes de caer en llamas, mientras el de ella quedo destrozado. Rouge se acercó al auto de Tails alarmada y nota que este no está en el auto, para su alivio mira a su alrededor y ve al zorro volando con sus colas. Cuando aterrizo se desplomo en el suelo respirando rápido y solo noto que alguien se le cercaba.

—¿Tails estas bien?

—Tranquila, estoy bien, solo un poco… bueno no sé con qué comparar esta sensación —mira a Rouge sonriendo.

Rouge le devolvió la sonrisa y frunció el ceño al pensar en el chacal. Zero apenas se había desecho de Tails, activo una descarga de nitro, el cual se dirigió directo al motor para hacer su trabajo, causando una buena aceleración y la expulsando de un llamativo fue azul por el escape. Con gran rapidez el auto de Zero atravesó la rampa y llego al otro extremo seguido de cerca por Silver y tras él Mephiles. Sin que nadie se lo esperada Metal y Eggman usando NO2 alcanzaron a Mephiles y gracias a que Eggman choco con él, este perdió velocidad, causando que Metal y Eggman lo adelantaran.

—¡Me las van a pagar, después de todo no tienen futuro! —Ríe de forma macabra Mephiles— Nadie lo tendrá.

Eggman disparo un PEM contra Silver logrando adelantarlo, solo que para su sorpresa Metal le dispara un PEM a él y lo choca en el costado de su auto con el nitro activado, haciendo que gire en dirección a Silver. El golpe dejo a Eggman aturdido el tiempo suficiente para no poder actuar y recibir un golpe por parte de Silver, aunque este lo realizo sin intención. Caso contrario era Mephiles quien con una descarga de NO2 colisiono con el auto de Eggman con todo el gusto del mundo, dejando al conductor con unos golpes y rasguños debido a que el auto dio una vuelta completa. Eggman salió del vehículo un poco aturdido, esperando que GUN llegara y lo sacara de esta pista en medio del mar.

—Cuando esto acabe, desarmare a ese robot —indica con rabia notable.

Todos los corredores restantes que eran Shadow, Sonic, Blaze, Knuckles, Zero, Metal, Silver y Mephiles. Este último ya había tenido suficiente era hora de que el equipo se hiciera con los tres primeros puesto. La carrera se acercaba a su tramo final que consistía en una pista con curvas muy abiertas, el detalle era que la pista queda cubierta por las olas del mar lo que causaría perdida de agarre al suelo. Sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo, Mephiles cargo un PEM y activo un nitro, la pista le proporcionaba una mejora aceleración a costa del manejo, cosa que usaría a su favor.

Silver tenía pequeños problemas con este tramo del circuito, el volante se sentía resbaloso y a diferencia de las otras etapas este tramo no tenía barreras en los bordes. Silver noto que Mephiles se acercaba, así que decidió apartarse y no arriesgarse a chocar. A gran velocidad Mephiles lo adelanto y acercándose a Metal Sonic lo golpeo en el parachoques trasero y disparo el PEM, el cual no solo lo hizo perder el control sino que también afecto los circuitos de Metal Sonic, permitiendo que lo pasara fácilmente.

—Zero estoy justo detrás de ti ¿Listo?

—Claro, solo espero que se active el condenado botón, ¿Y tú Knuckles?

—No tienes que preguntarme eso.

Una vez los tres estuvieron a una distancia cercana, un botón ubicado en medio de sus volantes brillo en verde. Zero lo presiono y sus auto comenzaron a expulsar un fuero dorado por el escape y cada uno podía sentir la aceleración que estaban ganando. Los neumáticos de sus autos levantaban el agua de la pista que se evaporaba por el fuego que expulsaban, lo que generaba una ola de vapor de agua levantándose tras ellos, algo realmente llamativo para los espectadores.

El trio se acercaba peligrosamente a los tres que lideraban, y ya solo quedaba un parte de este tramo y luego la recta final. Sin intenciones de perder, los tres pusieron en marcha la última parte de su plan, al menos la última fase en cuanto a la carrera. Sin más, lograron acercase a Blaze y gracias a un golpe de Zero la pasaron, la descarga de este nuevo nitro estaba llegando a su fin, así que era ahora o nunca y solo Shadow y Sonic eran los que se interponían en su camino a la victoria.

Zero les dio una mirada rápida a sus compañeros, los cuales asintiendo activaron un PEM para tratar de adelantar. Pronto entraron en el tramo final que consistía en un túnel que los llevaba por debajo del agua. El turbo no duraría más de un segundo y sin pensar Zero activo una descarga de nitroso y gano velocidad extra, el problema era que esto genero mucha calor en el motor y la temperatura estaba llegando al límite. Cuando los PEM se dispararon impactando en Shadow y Sonic respectivamente, Zero pudo colarse por un espacio y quedar a la par de ellos, y al lograrlo el nitro se agoto.

—¡Valla! Mira quien logro llegar hasta aquí.

—Y ya verás cómo te derroto Sonic.

Shadow observo de reojo al chacal, antes no lo había detallado pero ahora le resultaba familiar, intento recordar quien pudiera ser y fue en vano. Mephiles, Knuckles, Blaze y Metal se encontraban peleando por un lugar en el pódium, aunque sabían que era ya casi imposible. Cuando todos salieron del túnel bajo el agua, pudieron ver la meta y los tres primeros usaron su última botella de nitroso. Cada vez la meta estaba más cerca y saber quién ganaría era incierto, ya que los tres primeros se adelantaban unos a otros.

—No puedo perder bajo ninguna circunstancia —murmura Zero— eso solo frustraría el plan.

El público estaba enloquecido gritando de emoción, en cualquier momento atravesarían la línea de meta. Los corredores sentían la adrenalina, parecía una eternidad y al final lo consiguieron. A más de 300 km/h los tres atravesaron la meta seguidos por los otros. Los corredores comenzaron a frenar y notaron el gran silencio en el público, un par de segundos después notaron que las pantallas se iluminaron mostrando la tabla de posiciones vacía. Al frenar por completo, abandonaron sus respectivos vehículos.

Repentinamente la tabla mostro las posiciones. Algunos se molestaron y otros solo los tomo por sorpresa, el ganador fue Zero seguido de Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles, Metal, Blaze, Knuckles y Silver. Y como si la cosa no pudiera sorprender más, la diferencia entre los finalistas fue de menos de dos milésimas de segundo.

—Buena carrera Zero, pero casi te gano.

—Casi —recalca Zero cruzando los brazos.

—Buena carrera ¿Verdad Shadow?

Shadow solo miro a Zero e ignoro a Sonic, después emprendió la caminata hasta el pódium, seguido de ellos dos. Mientras, los otros corredores se felicitaban entre ellos y pronto los que no pudieron terminar la carrera se unieron a ellos. Cuando los ganadores llegaron al pódium se hizo entrega de una esmeralda caos a Zero, un anillo de diamante a Sonic y un anillo de rubí a Shadow. La celebración siguió, así como las felicitaciones del público, aunque de alguna forma Zero y Mephiles lograron irse sin ser vistos.

* * *

Cuando Mephiles y Zero estuvieron a las afueras del lugar, Mephiles le indico que su objetivo estaba completo y que ya no tenía nada que hacer en este tiempo.

—¿Así que tu objetivo era que yo ganara?

—Si ganas yo gano.

—Eso suena muy cursi.

—No veras a lo que me refiero y no necesito que lo veas, solo recuerda cumplir con tu plan.

—¿Y tú como sabes sobre ese plan?

—Se más de lo crees.

Mephiles abrió un portal hasta su tiempo y se fue dejando al chacal con sus pensamientos. Zero, mejor conocido como Infinite se dirigió a su auto y emprendió el viaje de regreso a la base de operaciones del escuadrón chacal. Mientras recorría a velocidad moderada las calles, no noto que cámaras lo estaban observando. Pronto recibió una llamada de su escuadrón informando que la misión fue un éxito y que ahora los perseguía la policía.

—Bueno y ¿Cuál es su posición?

—No estamos lejos de ti, según nuestras coordenadas nos encontraremos en la siguiente intercepción.

—Entonces nos veremos ahí.

Tal como su escuadrón le dijo, se encontraron en la siguiente intercepción y ahora juntos se disponían a huir. La chacal femenina era la que conducía el auto con los demás chacales y Zero en su auto. Actualmente los seguían diez policías con autos superdeportivos. Zero sonrió, tenía unos cuantos días sin usar sus poderes y sin que nadie lo notara desvaneció la ilusión que aplico a sí mismo, revelando el Phantom Ruby en su pecho. La chacal lo miro y le sonrió, Zero le hizo entrega de la esmeralda.

—Bueno solo falta una.

—Y esa es la de Shadow —no deja de sonreír— ese erizo no sabrá quién lo golpeo.

—Pero no olvides que nadie debe reconocerte o saber que conservas el Phantom Ruby.

Zero asintió y junto al escuadrón chacal comenzaron a acelerar por las calles oscuras de la ciudad para de deshacerse de los policías. Mientras, en una oficina de GUN un dúo de soldados terminaba de analizar un informe.

—¿Crees que es él?

—La cámara y el escáner no mienten.

—Bueno será mejor que nos encarguemos de él.

—¿Informaras a Shadow?

—¡Para que se lleve el crédito! No lo creo. Es hora de demostrar que podemos hacer más que ese erizo.

Su compañero solo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Muy adelante en el futuro se encontraba Mephiles sobre la cima de un volcán, observando una ciudad a la distancia.

—Todo marcha según lo planeado —mira la lava del volcán— así que es solo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Alguien sabe de donde saque lo del PEM? Bueno fue de NFS Hot Pursuit. Literalmente me inspire en ese juego, me gusta mucho.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Inicialmente iba a colocar la persecución y otros detallitos pero... el tiempo, ni siquiera se me ocurrió una buena portada, pero como de costumbre puede que realice un render y lo coloque de portada. Sin más, comenta, suerte para todos los participantes, pásate por mi Deviantart me encuentran como Zetier y hasta otra.**


End file.
